Insanity Ensues
by Lakshmi
Summary: Hah, just a crazy CCS story. It's just randomly funny...enjoy!...With ch. 6's 'HP Dream Team'arrival, the title should change to
1. So it Begins

HI! Well, This is me, Silver Mist, and I must say, this fic is NOT going to be taking a walk on the wild side.  
  
Not even a stroll, really. Not even a step. Not one small step.  
  
However, it WILL be lunging into the wild side, sprinting in a full-out marathon.  
  
Heheheheh. You thought there would be no insanity. WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG!  
  
::rubs hands together and laughs evilly: :  
  
Oh...I don't own this. Got it?  
  
And, anyone seen/read Lord of the Rings? LEGOLAS IS FINE! heh...well...expect lots of...crossovers in this fic. I shall say no more!  
  
Well...on with the story, I suppose!! _  
  
CHAPTER ONE   
  
So It Begins  
  
~SYAORAN~  
  
"OIIIIIII LIIIIIIIIIII-KUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!" shrieked a voice in decibels so high I swear to this day, I can't hear perfectly out of my left year.  
  
"Get OFF, Mei Lin," I growled through clenched teeth. Sakura was laughing, and Mei Lin was squeezing my arm--and I started to lose the feeling in my fingertips...  
  
Finally, she released me, and spouted a few curses. Grumble, mumble, "don't see why..." pout and whine, "It's not fair...you like Sa--"  
  
"MEI LIN!" I roared, slamming my palm on the table.  
  
"Oops," she giggled, flicking a strand of hair behind her shoulder.  
  
"WHO do you like, Syaoran?" asked Tomoyo, leaning across the table, camera shoved in my eye. "Sarah? Or...Saku--"  
  
"Sake, I like Sake!" I said frantically, leaning backwards.  
  
"Oooh, we've got an alcoholic ninth grader here," said Tomoyo joyously. "Ooh, drama..." she muttered, leaning closer.  
  
"Sake's goooooood," I slurred, rolling my eyes. Then I fell backwards, and with a thump, landed on the grass.  
  
[A/N: for those of u who don't know, Sake is rice wine]  
  
Eriol snorted in laughter, and I shot a menacing glare at him. He merely raised an eyebrow, as Sakura, still laughing, offered me a hand.  
  
Eriol, Tomoyo, and Mei Lin's laughter stilled, but I barely noticed. Sakura was offering me her hand.  
  
Her mouth was turned into a cute smile, her jade orbs fixated on me. "Need a hand, Syaoran?"  
  
"Er, yeah," I said, taking her hand. I noticed how our hands fit perfectly together, her cool hand slipping into mine, unconsciously, out fingers laced. I stood, unsteady from actually holding her hand.  
  
"Awww, Syaoran and Sakura are holding hands!" cried Naoko, pointing.  
  
I flushed a deeper red, and dropped her hand reluctantly as the tables with in a ten mile radius burst into laughter.  
  
Steaming, I wondered...Do they know some thing I don't?!  
  
Sakura was blushing too, a lovely pink color.  
  
The bell rang, signaling our freedom for the rest of the day. Mei Lin, Tomoyo, and Eriol all exchanged sly, smug looks, as we kept right on blushing.  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo, didn't you have to give me something that you left in your house before I leave?" asked Mei Lin thoughtfully, tapping her chin  
  
Mei Lin had been staying the week, and she was leaving tonight after we got home.  
  
"Oh that's right, Mei Lin!" exclaimed Tomoyo, stamping on Eriol's foot as he was about to object. "Well, c'mon, we'll go to my place. See ya Sakura, see ya Syaoran!"  
  
His face turned the most satisfying tinged green as she twisted his wrist, and dragged him off, following Mei Lin.  
  
They left me. Here. With Sakura. Have they no sanity?! I knew the answer to that one, shoving my hands into my pockets.  
  
"Um...so..." started Sakura, avoiding my eyes  
  
"S-so," I said, trying to act casual. "How was your day?"  
  
"Good. Yours?"  
  
"Good. Great! Um, it was okay," I ended lamely, my face burning. -She probably thinks I am such a loser-, I thought ruefully.  
  
"Oh, that's nice..." she trailed off, studying the sky.  
  
"Yeah." I said. "Sakura, I--" I started, at the same time she said, "Syaoran, I--"  
  
"You go first," she said, giving me an irresistible smile.  
  
"No, ladies first," I said politely.  
  
"Um, well, Syaoran..."  
  
"Yes?" I asked, striving for casualness  
  
"I...er..."  
  
"Yes?" I repeated.  
  
"You know, you're not making this any easier on my part," she replied finally, emerald eyes sparkling.  
  
I laughed hollowly. "Sorry."  
  
"Anyways, I was wondering...that if you like movies, we could maybe go see Lord of The Rings...?" she trailed off hopefully.  
  
My jaw was agape. Sakura Kinomoto, the most popular girl in the ninth grade, the Card Mistress, most powerful sorceress in the world, and the reason for my existence on this planet asked me to see a movie. With her. Three hours in the dark movie theater for three hours. Lots of things can happen in three hours.  
  
"I'll take that as a `no', Syaoran," she said dryly, after five minutes of a strangely loud silence. She watched me with loving green eyes--I smothered that thought. There is no way her eyes could be loving, towards me.  
  
"No!" I exclaimed. "I mean, yes! I mean, yes, I'd love to come," I said finally, blushing.  
  
"Do you mind if Eriol and Tomoyo come?" she wanted to know worriedly.  
  
"No..." I said slowly. I couldn't survive with Sakura sitting next to me for three hours, alone.  
  
"Great!" She exclaimed happily.  
  
"Um, do you want me to pick you up at...one, say, tomorrow?" I asked, blushing furiously.  
  
[Geez, these guys sure blush a lot...don't they? Well, I love torturing the CCS characters, it's so much fun...hehehehe...any way, on with the story!!]  
  
"Sure! Thanks, Syaoran!"  
  
"Uh, any time, Sakura." I replied, my face about to burst into flames.  
  
"Well, I gotta go Li-Kun, I'll see you later!"  
  
"Bye Sakura,"  
  
We stopped at her house, and she ran to the door, opened it, and waved good bye. I waved back awkwardly, and she went inside, closed the door, and I turned and walked home.  
  
Thus began the most insane adventure we have ever gone on.  
  
~SAKURA~  
  
THE NEXT DAY...  
  
I woke up to the sunlight shining through my window. My room was a mess, as usual, and Kero was sleeping on a pillow next to my book bag. I had the weirdest dream last night.  
  
~Maybe it was a premonition~... a voice whispered in my head.  
  
"Nah," I said softly.  
  
It was easily the weirdest dream I had ever had...and I have had pretty odd dreams. Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran and I had just come out of a movie theater, and confronted by a weird blond elf who claimed he was from Middle Earth. Syaoran kept trying to make moves on me and Tomoyo was cussing at everybody and everything that was near her. Then, a black haired wizard with huge green eyes and a weird scar on his fore head popped out of a wall, followed by a girl with long crimped brown hair, and a tall guy with red hair and freckles.  
  
Then this little guy who looked exactly like Elijah Wood except way shorter, and with huge hairy feet ran up to me and asked me to keep a little golden ring in my pocket.  
  
Then this guy, who looked like he was a senior, ran past, with black hair, and had...six girls running after him.  
  
Then Syaoran grabbed me and kissed me, and everything melted away....then everything came back, as a bunch of incredibly muscly-warriors popped out of nowhere, and started fighting with eachother.  
  
Realizing that I must have been drunk because the zebra-bartender spiked the Coca-Cola I was drinking in the movie theater, I called out my key, transformed it into a wand, and smacked Tomoyo over the head with it. A card shot out of her forehead, and she collapsed into Eriol.  
  
I caught it and sealed it, then the blond elf yelled, "RUN! SAURON APPROCHES!" then Elijah burst into flames with a POOFY. Then Syaoran turned into Pikachu and started going "PIKA PIKAAAAA!" and he bounced into my arms.  
  
Then I woke up.  
  
Snapping out of my day dream, I stood and called out my wand, and told the Move Card to move everything out of place in my room back to its spot, so my room would be clean.  
  
Kero shot up as he felt my magic spike and asked, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
I shrugged. "I'm cleaning my room," I said innocently.  
  
"At least you're moving the--GAHHH!" he yelled, ducking, an empty jar of pudding missing his head as it flew to the trash can. My room was a whirlwind of objects, and I leaped over my chair and rolled to miss a sneaker hurtling over my head.  
  
I ran downstairs, grabbed a pudding from the fridge, and opened my door. There was a resounding thud as my jaw hit the floor. My room was ACTUALLY clean, and I heard a vague yelling coming from a drawer in my desk.  
  
"SA-blimp, SAKURA, LEMME OUFFA HEERE!" it was Kero.  
  
"Dude, I've got a CARPET!" I exclaimed joyously. "And. . . here's a chair, and a DESK! AND MY LAPTOP! DUDE, I'VE GOT A LAPTOP! And, here's a. . . ." my voice died down, as I realized that I didn't see Kero anyway. [hey...craig david is on...good song, seven days...]  
  
I ran to my bedside table, and threw open the drawer. Kero shot out, his fur sticking up like a cat's.  
  
"I HATE THAT! I'M CLAUSTROPHOBIC!!!!!!!" wailed Kero, speeding towards my shoulder, and sobbing.  
  
"Today's a weird day. . ." I muttered, handing him the pudding.  
  
"SAKURA, YOU BROUGHT ME PUDDING!" he screeched, grabbing it and flying towards my bed, peeling of the foil top and diving into the container. I heard his shrill squeals from the plastic container, and a loud burp.  
  
"Eeew, Kero, be quiet," I ordered.  
  
"Hic--sorry, Sa-HIC-kura. . ."  
  
I gulped. Whenever Kero hiccups, it means that he's pretty much drunk.  
  
A drunk Suppi is bad, and a drunk Kero is worse.  
  
The phone rang, and I picked it up.  
  
"Ah, hello?" I asked, shooting a nervous glance in the direction of the bouncing pudding container. Happy snorts were emitted from it, as it began to glow.  
  
"Sakura!" chirped a voice. It was Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh, hi Tomoyo," I said, and then shrieked as Kero turned into his true form, Keroberos, from inside the pudding jar.  
  
He burst out of it, sending pink pudding flying everywhere, and my guardian beast began to guffaw hysterically.  
  
"MONSTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Roared Touya from downstairs.  
  
"Tomoyo I gotta go," I hissed, and slammed the phone on the cradle before she could reply.  
  
"NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed back, "I LEFT THE RADIO ON TOO LOUD, HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"  
  
I frantically transformed my wand, and whacked Keroberos on the head with it.  
  
He swayed, his eyes crossed, and he gave another drunken giggle. With a flash, he switched back to Kero. I picked up my pillow, took careful aim at the floating Kero who was covered in pink pudding, and let it fly. There was a thump as the pillow and Kero hit the wall.  
  
"Bubbly card, clean up this mess," I muttered, summoning the cleaning card.  
  
Amidst a whirlwind of bubbles, I strode to where Kero lay and picked him up by the tail.  
  
"Kero?" I asked, shaking him gently.  
  
"Doo-dow..." he murmured sleepily. "I wanna doo-dow," he repeated.  
  
Then he shot up. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screeched, shooting up in the air.  
  
"Kero, SHUT UP!" I hissed, clogging him with the pillow again. He looked at me blearily, and then fell over, snoring.  
  
[Wanna know what doo-dow is? Somewhat of an inside joke; rochi-chan, or Rochelle, the insane, and I were trying to say `doodle' in a really bad English accent during geometry class, because I always drew all over her binder. The end result? Doo-dow.]  
  
"MONSTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!" yelled Touya, this time more suspicious.  
  
"HAAHAAAAAHAAA! I HIT THE VOLUME BUTTON AGAIN! OOOOPS!" I yelled back, just as the card finished its work and my room was sparkling clean. Literally.  
  
Kero was drooling and snoring on my pillow, and I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Ergh," I muttered, walking out of my room. It was already eleven, it would be a couple hours till Syaoran would pick me up.  
  
I grinned suddenly, and walked down the stairs for a late breakfast.  
  
Dad and Touya were seated at the table, and Touya was watching me suspiciously as I sat down.  
  
"What?" I asked innocently.  
  
"What were you doing up there?"  
  
"Um...I had the radio on too loud."  
  
"Funny, I didn't hear any music."  
  
"It was a commentary," I replied nervously.  
  
"Sure it was, and Yukito can fly on big silver wings."  
  
I had taken a sip of orange juice, only to spit it out all over Touya. I started hacking in barely undisguised laughter.  
  
Touya blinked a few times, and said, "What, exactly is so funny?"  
  
I coughed, "The visual of Yukito flying,"  
  
Touya gave me the Evil Eye, and sighed. "What were you really doing?"  
  
"I was cleaning my room."  
  
Silence spilled into the room; Dad left his fork in his mouth and Touya's eyes grew as round as the eggs on his plate.  
  
"C-come again?" stammered Dad.  
  
"Uh...I was cleaning my room?" I asked confusedly.  
  
Touya dropped his fork, and fainted. Dad ran off to my room, where I heard a loud sob, and a: "MY DAUGHTER HAS A CLEAN ROOM!"  
  
Then Touya bolted up and ran to my room. I heard soft words, "I can't believe it. The monster's room is actually clean!"  
  
"Hey, Sakura, I didn't know you had a rug!" yelled Touya.  
  
I raised an eyebrow, and silently ate the rest of my breakfast.  
  
Then I heard a..."Is this pudding?"  
  
I coughed on my juice, hacking loudly, barely disguising my laughter.  
  
Twenty minutes later, I barely finished my breakfast, and went upstairs to change. My dad was sobbing uncontrollably in his happiness in his room, while Touya was calling every friend and relative we have and telling them the wonderful news.  
  
I came back downstairs, after Dad's sobs had quieted, and the phone had stopped ringing off the hook, at around 12:30. It looked like a beautiful day; the sun was shining, Kero was sleeping, Dad was...Dad was happy, and Touya was calm. Somewhat.  
  
He came sauntering downstairs, clutching a polka dotted handkerchief and had puffy eyes.  
  
"Touya?" I asked.  
  
"-SNIFF-I--I--I'm so prooooud of youuuuuuuuuuu!" he wailed into the handkerchief.  
  
"Um...okay..." I started edging away from the table. Then he noticed me.  
  
"Where are you going?" he demanded.  
  
"Um...the movies..." I replied slowly.  
  
"Why are you going like THAT?" he asked  
  
"Because it's warm outside, if you haven't noticed," I countered. All I was wearing was a tank top with a glitter star on it and a pair of jean pedal pushers, and white platform sneakers.  
  
"Is the Chinese Gaki going?" he asked  
  
"No...and HE'S NOT A CHINESE GAKI!" I responded, slightly annoyed.  
  
"So he IS going."  
  
"What's it to you?" I didn't care if I was being rude, I was already getting annoyed.  
  
"If--" Touya was cut off by the doorbell. I beat him in an all out scuffling marathon to the door, grabbed it and flung it open. Syaoran was standing there, looking slightly uneasy.  
  
"Hi Syaoran!" I chirped, smiling brilliantly.  
  
"Hey, Sakura. Did I come at a bad time?"  
  
`YES!" yelled a voice.  
  
"TOUYA SHUT UP YOU GAKI!" I yelled, [A/N. O.O must be wrong time of the month for her. ^^ geeez...]  
  
I slipped outside with my purse, and slammed the door in Touya's livid face.  
  
"Ehh...come on, Li-kun," I said, grabbing his hand and running away from the house. But not before Touya stuck his head out the window and roared, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOLDING HANDS WITH THAT GAKI KAIJUU!?!" 


	2. The Camera From Hell-O, Tomoyo!

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Camera From Hell-O, Tomoyo!!  
  
We were well down the street, and into down town when I realized I was still holding his hand. I blushed violently, then dropped his hand, which was trembling slightly. A quick glance at his face told me that he was blushing even harder than I was.  
  
"Gomen ne, Li-kun," I muttered, eyes on the sidewalk.  
  
"'s okay, Sakura," he muttered back to me.  
  
"WELL THERE YOU GUYS ARE!" yelled a voice from up the street. It was Eriol.  
  
"QUIT FLIRTING BACK THERE AND COME ON! WE'RE ALMOST LATE FOR THE MOVIE!"  
  
"WE WEREN'T FLIRTING, ERIOL!" we yelled at the same time.  
  
"Sure you weren't!!" yelled back Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
We sent them simultaneous glares and jogged up to them, perfectly in step. I blushed again.  
  
Damnit I need to see a specialist about that.  
  
We power-walked to the movie theater and ran inside. Eriol bought Tomoyo her ticket, naturally, and I was more than surprised when Syaoran bought me mine.  
  
I was blushing horribly, when Tomoyo suggested that she and I buy the snacks since they bought us tickets.  
  
"Right," I said quickly, dashing off to the snack stand with Tomoyo, while Eriol and Syaoran went to find some seats.  
  
We bought nachos, popcorn and icees and laden with snacks, we half ran to the movie. It was only half crowded, with a bunch of kids our age, or a little bit older. They were all the way at the back, and I blushed, noticing there were two seats between them. I was thankful for the dim lighting.  
  
We sat down, I blushing furiously, Tomoyo more composed, just as the credits ended and the movie began.  
  
~*~  
  
[no spoilers for you ppl that haven't seen it, have no fear!]  
  
Three, heaven filled hours later, we walked out of the movie theater, sipping on any remainders of our now melted Icees, or eating remnants of popcorn and other various goodies.  
  
"Good movie," commented Tomoyo. "I NEED to start animating my stuff!"  
  
We sweatdropped, and she giggled. "Eriol will you help me?"  
  
"Of course, my love," he sighed, resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
I coughed, disgusted with this outward display of sugary affection.  
  
"Were you even _watching_ the movie?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Of course!" chorused Eriol and Tomoyo innocently.  
  
"There was the part—"  
  
"And don't forget about when—"  
  
"And the time—"  
  
"You guys didn't watch it at all," I confirmed.  
  
"Seriously we did! The elf is hot!" Tomoyo said hurriedly.  
  
"Ahem." Came from Eriol.  
  
"Hot as in _elf_, not as in HUMAN…or most powerful being reincarnated into an incredibly sexy human guy who happens to be named Eriol," she amended breathlessly.  
  
I blinked and said, "You did not watch the movie."  
  
"I did too!"  
  
"And you need to cut the sugar intake by half."  
  
"Eriol did you watch the movie?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"So why did popcorn fly in the air?"  
  
"I was hungry." He said smoothly.  
  
I rolled my eyes, and sighed. Then there was a face that looked weirdly familiar out of the corner of my eye. I spun around, and stared at that face. That face… What the…  
  
"Isn't that Legolas?" I inquired, confused, pointing a finger.  
  
"Yeah, I think it is…" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Go talk to him!" I hissed back, shoving her forward.  
  
"No way!" she whispered, pushing me into him. I tripped, and he grabbed me to stop my fall.  
  
"Uh…Legolas?" I asked.  
  
Syaoran walked up. "Sakura?" he asked  
  
"Xiao Lang!?" Legolas asked staring at us.  
  
"What the—" asked Eriol, peering at the three of us over his glasses. "Sakura, isn't that the guy from the movie we just saw?"  
  
Syaoran snickered, "The movie you did NOT see…"  
  
Eriol shot him a dirty look, and took a thread of spool out of his pocket. Syaoran turned pale and fell silent.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Legolas asked, confused. "I'm in a _movie_? What's a moveeeeeeeeee?" he strung out the word.  
  
I straightened, and said, "You ARE Legolas, aren't you?!"  
  
"Ye-es…"  
  
I eyed his ears.  
  
"What happened to Sauron?" he wanted to know. "Where am I? And…"  
  
"Erm…let's put it this way, Legolas," said Eriol, draping an arm over Legolas' shoulders. "Let's just say you're not in…Middle Earth any more."  
  
Legolas looked confused, to say the least.  
  
-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!?!- I asked mentally to Syaoran.  
  
-No idea. And don't talk so loud.-  
  
-Oops. Sorry-  
  
"How do you know me, any way, Legolas?" Syaoran asked the golden haired elf.  
  
"Everybody knows you, sire." The elf replied, surprised  
  
"Why are you calling him 'sire', Legolas?" I asked gently.  
  
"He was the prince of Cheena, Chorna? Canna? Ah yes, I think it was China…a long time into the future. It's all a prophecy…. Of course, it was all legend, but I suppose it's true, Mistress."  
  
"Mistress?"  
  
"Yes, you are the Card Mistress, are you not?"  
  
"I am, but…" I sat down on a bench "What…are…you?"  
  
"I am Legolas, chief elf, master archer." He replied proudly, hitting his chest with his palm.  
  
"That still doesn't help me." I said confusedly.  
  
He sweat dropped—which I didn't think was possible—and said, "Okay, listen, in my world, there is this foretelling of a great ruler called Xiao Lang who was rumored to have hair the color of the richest soil and eyes the color of dark honey. He was strong and powerful. There was also the girl—Sakura Kinomoto, who had hair the color of amber sap from a tree, and eyes the color of the greenest tree. These were just legends, of course, but they were said to have more than enough power to defeat Sauron himself—easily!"  
  
Syaoran and I exchanged a look, and he cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be Orlando Bloom?" asked Tomoyo, videotaping the whole "episode".  
  
"Pardon me?" replied Legolas.  
  
"Er, never mind," asked Tomoyo, rolling her eyes.  
  
"O-okay…" he said.  
  
"Legolas…how much do you know about me?" I asked.  
  
"Everything." He said, confirming what I dreaded.  
  
"oh." What if he knew some thing about my feelings for Syaoran?! I panicked, and mentally sent him ~S-so…you know…about…um…Syaoran?~  
  
-Yes.- That sent me mentally reeling, and I shut down my end before I could hear some thing that I didn't want to hear.  
  
"And Clow Reed! You are reincarnated, no?"  
  
"I am," said Eriol smoothly, unperturbed.  
  
So for the next five or ten minutes, Eriol, Tomoyo and Legolas all chatted animatedly about one thing or another, while Syaoran and I hung back.  
  
"This is too weird," I muttered out of the corner of my mouth. "It's almost like my dream,"  
  
Syaoran looked at me sharply. "Was it a premonition?"  
  
I sighed. "We'll find out," There was a flicker of magic, but neither Syaoran, Eriol, or Tomoyo noticed, so I figured I imagined it.  
  
"Was _I_ in your dream, Sakura-chan?" asked Syaoran playfully, snaking an arm around my shoulder.  
  
Something was seriously wrong here. Syaoran called me Sakura-chan. And he was flirting with me. Syaoran does not flirt.  
  
I removed his arm from around me. Why, I do not know.  
  
"Sa-KURA…" whined Syaoran, grabbing my hand and squeezing it.  
  
"DAMNIT!" yelled a voice, strangely familiar. It was Tomoyo. My jaw dropped. She threw her camera on the ground and spat on it. "THIS STUPID ASS CAMERA! WHY THE HELL AM I EVEN CARRYING IT AROUND?"  
  
"TOMOYO?" I gasped. Eriol swiftly picked it up, and snapped his fingers, fixing it and cleaning it. He held it steady, video taping everyone and everything.  
  
"Yeah, so what's it to you?" she snapped. "And what are you staring at, _Eriol-kun?_ "she asked, emphasizing his name.  
  
"Uh…n-n-nothing," he stammered.  
  
"It better not be," she replied. "There are these things called contacts, Eriol. Go buy some." Then her eyes landed on Legolas. "Damn you are HOT!" she said.  
  
"C'mere, you HOTTIE!" she purred, tiptoeing fingers up his shoulder. Eriol's eyes bugged out and he turned red. Legolas looked undoubtedly afraid as Tomoyo began flirting shamelessly with him. Not afraid of Tomoyo, but of Eriol, who turned an interesting shade of gray-orange, which clashed with his hair.  
  
Then Eriol's eye started twitching as he started twitching.  
  
"ERIOL!" I yelled, smacking him with my hand. "SNAP OUT OF IT!"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" snapped Tomoyo. "DAMN! I swear, do you people ever put a sock in it?!"  
  
"Huh?!" he looked around wildly. "Oh. Sakura." Then he smugly grinned, noticing Syaoran fawning all over me.  
  
"Li, get OFF…" I muttered, loosening his grip on my hand.  
  
"No WAY!…I think girls with green eyes are sexy," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
My eyes bugged out, and I blushed. Again.  
  
"And that means YOU ARE!" he said in a sing-song voice, freaking me out.  
  
He buried his face in my hair. "Smells like…petals…cherry petals…" he murmured. "When we get married, for our honey moon, I'm gonna spread cherry petals EVERYWHERE!" he stated.  
  
Eriol started laughing hard, and I was mortified. "Put—it—away!" I hissed, motioning at the camera.  
  
"Nope," said Eriol happily. I scowled, and pushed Syaoran off.  
  
"PUT A SOCK IN IT!" roared Tomoyo to Eriol, punching him in the gut. He doubled over in pain, stumbling backwards, falling on his butt. His eyes were watering, and Legolas raised an eye brow, and said nothing.  
  
"Now, where were we?" she asked sweetly ,kissing the elf full on the lips. Eriol's eyes widened, as Legolas' did, and the world stopped for a second.  
  
He was still filming everything. Syaoran grabbed my shoulders, and mimicked Tomoyo. He kissed me on the mouth. I heard a forced laugh from Eriol, that sounded more like a half-sob.  
  
Everything was spinning so fast…it melted, then came back, and I was greeted by Syaoran suddenly beginning to twitch, and he pulled away. Screaming and laughing psychotically, he leapt upon the park gate, and started acting a scene from Romeo and Juliet.  
  
"Two households both alike in dignity,  
  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny  
  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean!"  
  
And it started turning…odd…  
  
"From…uh…from the forth the fatal groins of these two foes  
  
BUT NO BODY KNOWS!  
  
So…friends, Romans, and Countrymen, lend me your ears…uh, for…CEASAR IS DEAD! Et tu, Brutus? To…uh, be, or not to be! That is the question?! That's not a …what? Poor…poor Hamlet…how fair I knew thee, um…thy…uh, thou?  
  
So, I asked the Raven, and the Raven said, NEVER MORE! Because um, that question is not a question! No, that's the question! And it is: Four score and seven years ago, we the people in order to form a more perfect union are …writing a Constitution so I will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help me Bob! And, give me peace of mind…I mean give me freedom, or give me justice! Um, ask not what you can do for your country, ask what your country can do for you because…oh…uh…"  
  
And he carried on like that for ten minutes, mixing together bits and pieces of plays, speeches and written documents, and people started gathering around him, tossing him coins and money. He hopped off the wall and came up to me, taking my hand and kissing the back of it.  
  
"So that is why, I, Syaoran Li, ask you, Sakura Kinomoto to be my lawful wedded wife…will you marry me, Sakura?" he asked stars in his eyes.  
  
My face burst into flames as he clutched my hand. "Um…I…" I stammered.  
  
"PLEEEEEAAASE SAY YES!" he asked. "I wrote you a poem!" There was an "awwww" from the crowd.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura you are so beautiful to me  
  
Your eyes they remind me of a tree  
  
They are as green as gold is blue  
  
And I bequeath my heart to you [AN: sry to those ppl who read RAIN, I just couldn't help myself!!]  
  
"Take my heart that has its little wings,  
  
Because when you hug me, it sings!  
  
The ocean is blue and larks my crow  
  
But it is good to know  
  
That I have you  
  
Do you have me?  
  
Can we have a picnic 'neath the trees?  
  
The trees the color of your eyes  
  
You and I are little spies  
  
The chocolate pudding melts  
  
I look at our love we share  
  
and I smile."  
  
There was silence. "Um…" The whole crowd was disappeared, in fact, there was no one on the street any more. Even the birds were silent. Then a tumble weed rolled across the street.  
  
"OH HOW CORNY!" gagged a voice. Tomoyo. For some reason, I began to grow irritated. She had stopped making out with Legolas, and said, "That's what you call vomit on paper." Syaoran burst into tears and started cowering at my feet.  
  
Maybe it was seeing him cry. Maybe it was one of those days. Snapping, I said, "Well your face is crap on a mirror." It came out of nowhere, considering it couldn't be Tomoyo I was talking to. Eriol gave a low whistle.  
  
"What was that, skank?" asked Tomoyo dangerously.  
  
"You heard me," I replied icily. Then I sighed. "Hoeeee….. Eriol this is confusing," I muttered.  
  
"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A HOE!?" screeched Tomoyo, lunging at me. Panicking, I transformed my wand, and smacked her over the head. She looked at me, then passed out.  
  
Syaoran was still bawling at my feet, so I smacked him too. Then, two spirits shot out of their foreheads.  
  
"Um…Eriol?" I asked weakly. He snapped his fingers, and we were back at his house.  
  
The spirit that came out of Tomoyo's head was a young girl wearing a shirt with black on the left, white on the right, and then a long skirt in the same way.  
  
Her hair was half way done up on the right side, then ratty and disgusting on the left.  
  
"I am the Opposite card!" she smiled crookedly. I chanted the incantation, and sealed the Opposite.  
  
The second spirit came into its true form, a laughing jester, wearing purple and lime green. Her long red hair tumbled about her shoulders, and she stuck her tongue out at me.  
  
"IIIIIIIIII AM THE OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODD CAAAAARD. WHOOOOOOOOOOOO ARE YOUUUUUUU?" she did a quick handspring, and giggled delightedly, a smile so broad it could have rivaled with the Cheshire Cat's.  
  
"I am Sakura Kinomoto, keeper of the cards!" I stated imperiously. It didn't work.  
  
She yawned in a bored tone, and I ground my teeth together. Then she giggled again, clapping her hands together. "To seal me, we must play a game!!"  
  
Irritation surged through me, but I didn't let it show. "Fine," I breathed. "Go ahead."  
  
"Copy me!" she said.  
  
And she backed up, and did a combination of handsprings and cartwheels.  
  
"Jump!" I whispered, and little wings sprouted from my feet. I ran forward, and mimicked her exactly.  
  
"Good job!" she praised, and threw her hat at my feet. "You won!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. This card was just annoying after a while. I raised my wand, and yelled the incantation. Odd smiled, and said "You know, Syaoran wasn't lying," before she was sucked into the card.  
  
"WHAT?!" I yelled at the card in my hand.  
  
A smiling figure of Odd was staring up at me. "Tell me…" I whispered unhappily.  
  
There was a loud cursing in Mandarin from around my feet. Syaoran. I blushed deeply, and hoped terribly that he wouldn't remember any of this. I knelt down to where Syaoran was stirring at my feet.  
  
He spat out a few more oaths, and stood up.  
  
"Syaoran?" I asked, voice shaking slightly. I helped him up, and he blushed deeply.  
  
Tomoyo, too, started to wake up. Her eyelids fluttered open, and Eriol helped her up.  
  
~ERIOL~  
  
Today was just completely sucking major ass. And I was beginning to lose my temper. I never lose my temper. I'm always the cool, smug, calm guy. Syaoran is the one who goes out on his emotions now. Not me.  
  
I mean, Tomoyo dissed me, punched me with one hell of a force in the stomach, and started making out with an elf. Sure, it was the work of a card, but it was _Tomoyo _. My lovely, angelic Tomoyo. Cursed repeatedly at me. And she physically and mentally hurt me.  
  
No, wait, that wasn't hurting me. It was wrenching my heart out, throwing it in a Cuisinart, taking it out, subjecting it to a herd of stampeding elephants, then roasting it to a crisp, and finally taking a huge sledge hammer and annihilating any little bit that was left.  
  
But not before hanging it on a duck the day shooting season starts.  
  
Her eyelids fluttered open, and her amethyst eyes were locked on to mine. I dropped the camera, and helped her up. Her breath was caught in a sob, "Oh, Eriol!" she cried. "I'm so sorry!"  
  
And she fell into my arms, head buried into my chest. I rested my cheek on her smooth hair, hoping that she didn't feel the tears drip on to the back of her shirt.  
  
~SAKURA ~  
  
Syaoran blushed deeply, and let go of my hand, and ran his own hand through his messed up hair.  
  
"Um…what happened?" he asked finally, not meeting my eyes.  
  
I coughed, blushing, and said, "Uh…"  
  
Eriol spoke up. "We can watch it, you know. I taped the whole thing."  
  
"You did?" cried Tomoyo, arm around his waist. "Thanks Eriol!" she pecked him on the cheek. At that, Syaoran and I blushed deeper for no particular reason.  
  
"Eriol, you are absolutely the best!" and she threw her arms around him.  
  
[A/N: GAHHHHH I am so darn tired, and it's only nine thirty three. School is too long. I vote that they shorten school hours by 59.37% (random number, don't ask) so anyways go figure…]  
  
Then the ground started to shake. Legolas had a bow strung and an arrow fitted just before the first tremor.  
  
Then this little guy popped of the middle of the street. He had huge hairy feet.  
  
He had blue, blue eyes, and was fingering a little golden ring.  
  
"FRODO?!" gasped Legolas, eyes bugging out.  
  
"IT's ELIIIIIIIJAH!" squealed Tomoyo.  
  
Then Frodo/Elijah _squeaked_ and shrieked, "SAURON APPROACHES! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaAAAAAAGH!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O_o a bit odd, I know. But, that's okay, right? RIGHT!?!?!?! Right. So review, please please pleaaaaaase? I'll love u forever!! I know I said that on the other one but I really mean it!  
  
Oh, and don't run with scissors. You might hurt yourself. 


	3. Crap, I Don't Even Know Anymore...

CHAPTER…Whatever! Oh damn, I quit  
  
~SYAORAN~  
  
It was chaos. Pure, and utter chaos. Was I scared? Damn, you bet I was.  
  
Legolas was shooting at everything that was evil, Frodo, the little 'hobbit' or whatever was squealing and running in circles around Legolas. Frodo was being chased by an older hobbit who had a pipe in his mouth, and huge yellow sinister eyes and was panting, "Give me my ring you spoiled brat!!" And then this insane spindly creature who kept on shrieking "SMEAGOL SMEAGOL GOLLUM GOLLUM!!!!! Yes….preeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeecious, give meeeeeee myyyyy preeeeecious!"  
  
Tomoyo, naturally was filming everything she could , her one visible eye gleaming like a star about to explode.  
  
Eriol was terrifying to behold. He was laughing satanically, and clutching spools of thread in his hand.  
  
"MWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHH! BWAAA BWA, BWA! BWA! BWAAAAAAAWAWAAWAA!!!! HAA! AHAHAHHA!"  
  
His head was thrown back, his eyes gleaming evilly in the sunlight, arms thrown dramatically in the air as dark blue hair spilled over his eyes, so that his eyes glinted out like lights in a tunnel.  
  
The weirdest thing was…there wasn't a soul around. Just us. Why does that always happen?!  
  
I was mad. And embarrassed. I mean, I was just possesed by a card. And I don't remember what happened. And the annoying thing? Everytime Sakura looked at me, she started turning red—which made me turn red, and then we look away. Not like she likes me like that or anything—she couldn't—but still, it makes me think that I made a royal dumbass of myself, and I just don't know it.  
  
I sneaked another glance at her, and she was clutching her wand, with an incredibly dazed look in her eyes.  
  
"Hey," I said, touching her shoulder slightly. "Snap out of it,"  
  
Sakura jumped, and blushed. Which made me blush.  
  
This was getting nowhere. "So, um—" I started, just when there was a deafening explosion, and it rocked the park.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?" I yelled, preparing to block Sakura, just as I saw a huge chunk of cement hurtling towards us.  
  
"SYAORAN, DON'T!!" she screamed, pushing me away and holding up her staff, power blasting out at the chunk and incinerating it. A little pile of ash fell at her feet, and I felt my jaw hit the ground.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Um…um…" she stammered, holding her staff behind her back, stepping backwards a few steps. "It was an accident?"  
  
I opened my mouth, but no audible sound came out.  
  
"BWAAEEEEEEEEEEEEE MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" there was a shrill scream.  
  
"It's Eriol," I breathed, stepping back.  
  
Suppi was flitting about his head, transforming from his false form and his real form, then back again, around sixty times in a minute. His eyes were scrunched closed, and he was laughing hysterically, tears pouring form his eyes. Tomoyo, was naturally, videotaping it all.  
  
  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Trunks' pensive eyes shifted over the pleasant Japanese landscape, his lavender hair whipped back by the wind. He soared high in the air, body parallel to the ground that was speeding beneath him; but he barely noticed the clouds that parted like butter as he flew through them; he had a more serious mission.  
  
"Trunks?" asked a voice. Gohan. The young Super-saiya-jin's aquamarine eyes were fixed ahead of him, eyebrows furrowed. "Do you feel that?"  
  
Trunks almost forgot that Gohan was flying with him, along with Goku, Vejita, and Piccolo.  
  
"Yes, I do." the bishonen warrior answered softly, so softly that Gohan had to strain his already sensitive ears for that quiet voice.  
  
"What do you think it is?"  
  
"I don't know," Trunks answered truthfully, worry clouding his too-blue eyes.  
  
"It's PROBABLY some alien trying to take over the planet!" barked Vejita, who was farther behind.  
  
"Like _you_ did?" snorted Piccolo. "Oh wait, that was every other planet too,"  
  
"No one asked you, Nameck," snarled Vejita, clenching his fists. "Might I remind you that you tried to do the same thing, Demon King?"  
  
Piccolo's smooth green face twisted into a malicious grin, and said, "I remember all too well. I seem to remember also, that it was a slip of a boy that defeated me. And the same boy, grown up, defeated you."  
  
Vejita, it seemed, had no more to say.  
  
"Hey guys, can't we just be friends?" asked Goku pleasantly, speeding up to catch up to his son and Trunks.  
  
"A Saiya-jin needs no friends," muttered Vejita gruffly.  
  
"Well we're here," said Gohan, changing the subject.  
  
And the five landed gracefully in the small town of Tomoeda.  
  
  
  
(for those of you who are completely and utterly clueless, those characters up there are from Dragon Ball Z. it's a good show. Go watch. )  
  
  
  
  
  
So ends…um…so ends chapter three.  
  
I KNOW it is short, I'm sorry, but I have a block on this chapter, and I think this is just a preview. ^^  
  
so don't worry, the rest of it will be up…  
  
  
  
eventually.  
  
Heheheh.  
  
Lub ya guys! AND REVIEW!! 


	4. Oogly Boogly

Chapter…um…Oogly Boogly 

Trunks' pensive eyes shifted over the pleasant Japanese landscape, his lavender hair whipped back by the wind. He soared high in the air, body parallel to the ground that was speeding beneath him; but he barely noticed the clouds that parted like butter as he flew through them; he had a more serious mission. 

_"Trunks?" asked a voice. Gohan. The young Super-saiya-jin's aquamarine eyes were fixed ahead of him, eyebrows furrowed. "Do you feel that?" _

_Trunks almost forgot that Gohan was flying with him, along with Goku, Vejita, and Piccolo. _

_"Yes, I do." the bishonen warrior answered softly, so softly that Gohan had to strain his already sensitive ears for that quiet voice. _

_"What do you think it is?" _

_"I don't know," Trunks answered truthfully, worry clouding his too-blue eyes. _

_"It's PROBABLY some alien trying to take over the planet!" barked Vejita, who was farther behind. _

_"Like _you_ did?" snorted Piccolo. "Oh wait, that was every other planet too," _

_"No one asked you, Nameck," snarled Vejita, clenching his fists. "Might I remind you that you tried to do the same thing, Demon King?" _

_Piccolo's smooth green face twisted into a malicious grin, and said, "I remember all too well. I seem to remember also, that it was a slip of a boy that defeated me. And the same boy, grown up, defeated you." _

_Vejita, it seemed, had no more to say. _

_"Hey guys, can't we just be friends?" asked Goku pleasantly, speeding up to catch up to his son and Trunks. _

_"A Saiya-jin needs no friends," muttered Vejita gruffly. _

_"Well we're here," said Gohan, changing the subject. _

_And the five landed gracefully in the small town of Tomoeda. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------

(for those of you who are completely and utterly clueless, those characters up there are from Dragon Ball Z. it's a good show. Go watch. ) 

A/N: So that was the teaser…didya guys like?? ^^ To KeMu…of COURSE Trunks is a sweet, innocent little thing! That's why we love him! ;-) 

hehe…

well anyways, on with the story, k? 

~~~***~~~

SAKURA 

Amidst the utter chaos, among the screaming and howling and screeching, my magical sense was blaring. 

I had just picked up five incredibly strong auroras, that couldn't—they just couldn't be human. They were way too strong. 

"Sakura…" muttered Syaoran, somehow I could hear his voice under all of the noise. 

"Do you feel that?" he asked 

"Yeah, I was just about to ask you that the same thing. What do you think it is?" 

"I…don't know," he said softly, and I saw a flicker of concern on his face. 

Concern?                            From Syaoran? 

Why shouldn't he be concerned? My mind argued. He IS your friend, after all…

I shook my head and sighed. I was going to put my feelings for Syaoran, confusing as they were, on the back-burner for now, because at the moment, I had serious stuff to attend to. 

"TIIIIIIIME!" yelled Syaoran, and somehow, he learned to manipulate the spell so he could pick who would be frozen or not. I was not frozen. 

He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "I was getting a serious headache," explained. 

"Oh." 

I surveyed the scene, and felt my eyes go huge. "Woah," I whispered. 

Eriol was frozen, his face locked into an expression that would shake the Devil's heart, and Tomoyo looked like she was going to explode from pure glee. 

Legolas was in mid-stride of shooting an arrow at the ice-cream man's truck that was frozen in coming around the corner. Frodo, or whoever the short little guy was, was hugging a tree, mouth opened in a silent shriek. 

"We have to find those powers," Syaoran said. 

"Okay," I said, and I chanted, shooting out my wand. "Fly!" wings sprouted from the wand, and I hopped on, holding out my hand. 

Syaoran hesitated. 

I sighed, patience wearing thin. "_Syaoran. Come on, we have to go, NOW, and unless you want to WALK all over Tomoeda, I highly suggest getting your butt on this wand before I make you." _

My hand flew over my mouth, and I squeaked, "Sorry!" 

Syaoran raised his eyebrow, but stayed silent, climbing on behind me. Suddenly, my inner girly-girl decided that it would be the best time for her to pop out. _OMIGOSH SYAORAN'S SITTING BEHIND ME! VERY CLOSE TO ME! AS IN AN A FEW INCHES AWAY FROM HIS CHES TOUCHING MY BACK!!! _

Blushing furiously, and thankful  that he couldn't see my face, I kicked off the ground, and flew up. 

We circled Tomoeda twice before we saw anything. 

"There," panted Syaoran finally. 

Startled, I turned my head. "Syaoran, what's the matter?" 

He shook his head, then said heavily, "I—can't hold the Time much—longer." 

"Okay, then take some of my magic." 

"Sakura, I couldn't do that!" 

"Damnit, Li, yes you will! I won't have you fainting on me! The second we freaking land I am going to give you some magic." 

"Um, Sakura, there they are." 

"What? I asked, blushing again at the fact that I had gotten slightly miffed at him again. 

"There." He pointed at five figures. 

"Why are they different?" 

His strained reply: "Their hair." 

"How—?" 

"Sakura, just land," he said, a bite of impatience in his voice 

"Okay, okay." 

I landed, and helped him off of the wand. I looked at the five figures, they looked semi-normal, if one ignored the tall one with a turban, cape and green pointy ears and skin. 

"O-kay, these are not your normal people," I said, stating the obvious. 

"Yeah…" 

Then there was a taller man, ruggedly handsome, with hair that looked like it had exploded. He wore an orange and blue gi, and had a carelessly goofy grin on his face, reminding me strikingly of Yukito. 

Next to him, was a shorter man with a prominent widow's peak, and his hair was flared up, like the flame of a candle. He was also wearing blue spandex, and white boots with matching gloves—and a facial expression that matched Syaoran's when he first came to Tomoeda. 

Beside him, was a younger guy, maybe about Touya's age, who had vivid icy blue eyes, with the same face as the Spandex Man next to him—I instantly figured that they were related somehow. But this guy had long, pale lavendar hair pulled back, save for some locks around his face, and he carried a very powerful looking sword. And he was very, very handsome. Syaoran, of course, was way hotter, but I wasn't about to mention that any time soon. 

And lastly, there was a teenager, maybe a year or two older than we were, and he had the same smile and facial features as the man with the gi, and he, too, was wearing a blue and orange gi. 

Did I mention that all of these guys were really, really muscular?? 

Wrenching my eyes away from these five figures, I quickly assessed the matter at hand. Syaoran was losing power, and even I could tell. It had only been around ten minutes, and it's really hard to hold the Time Card any longer than that, anyway. "Syaoran, take my hands." I blushed as I said the words, but he held out his hands. I grasped them, and closed my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I started channeling pure, warm magic into him. My levels lessened a bit, but he boosted up. 

A few seconds later, he let go, and **smiled. He actually smiled—and it changed his face completely. It made him look a thousand times better than before, and it made me feel all warm and completely gooey inside. **

"Thanks," he said huskily, quickly brushing a strand of hair away from my face—I nearly fainted. "No one in the clan would have done that." 

"W-why?" I asked, cheeks heating. 

He shrugged, smile slowly melting away, a furrowed brow replacing it. "You were supposed to know your limits. No one was supposed to give you help." 

I shrugged. "I guess that makes sense, but I can't agree with it." 

"Neither can I; but we're not the Clan, and we're not in China." 

"True," I conceded, smiling a bit. 

He sighed, catching my attention (again.) "I'm going to let go, now," he said lowly, grabbing my hand, and we half-ran behind a building, out of sight. 

He let Time resume, and the five started walking again; birds flew over head, and clouds crawled by. The wind blew, as Syaoran and I, (he still holding my hand) crept stealthily, trailing behind the group.  

I was blushing still, somewhat, but thankful that Tomoyo couldn't see us now. I needed a few unrecorded moments of my life, thank you very much. 

 ~~~

heh. I know this is short, but again, you know what? I'll make it up to you guys, and it'll be nice. :) enjoy!!! 


	5. Chapter Schmagoogallacalllit

**CHAPTER SCHMAGOOGALLACALLLIT **

A/N: I realize that I spelled Vegeta's name two different ways: Vegeta and Vejita. I'm using the former because it's how I type it, it's what I'm used to. Sorry for any confusion I might have caused/ will cause! 

~**SAKURA~**

"Okay," said one of them—the green one. "You can come out now." Syaoran cast a wary look at me, and I shrugged. 

He let go of my hand, and casually we stepped out into the street. Cheerfully, I tried to whistle a tune. 

All of them turned around and looked at us. I grinned and waved. "Welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Sakura, and that's Li-kun. So tell me, what do five super-powerful guys like you have to do in a quiet little town like this?" 

The one who looked like he got in a fight with a blow-dryer scowled, his dark, angular eyebrows matching the arch in his very prominent widow's peak. 

"Human," he spat. "Do you have any idea who I am?" 

"Um…a guy wearing blue spandex?" I guessed, cranking up my innocent factor as high as it would go with out my face permanently stretching into my smile. 

The lavender-haired one, who looked very similar to Spandex-man sighed a little. "Forgive my father. He's a bit crabby—" he shot his father a meaningful look, then continued in spite of the murderous look on his face. "I'm Trunks, Sakura. Nice to meet you. How did you know we were super-strong?" 

"Brat, that's like asking Frieza how we knew he was a fruitcake or not," snapped the father. 

A man wearing an orange gi laughed, and slapped the father on the back. "Vegeta, you're funny! I didn't know you had it in you!" 

Vegeta crossed his arms and glared at him. "Kakarott, you thought that sick reenactment of us at the Cell games when that fool Hercule won was funny." 

A confused look crossed his colleague's face. "Actually, I thought it was really entertaining. But…why do you still call me Kakarott? I'm Goku, remember?" 

"Whatever." 

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Ignore them. So can you tell us what's going on?" 

I opened my mouth when Syaoran spoke. "Look, we'd be happy to tell you everything—if you tell us some stuff. Like…why you're here? And why you're so powerful?" He raised an eyebrow. "Unless you can't do that…?" 

"Of course we can," Trunks replied sternly. 

"Listen here, boy!" thundered Vegeta. "I want answers and I want them now! WHERE'S BULMA, AND WHERE IS KAKAROTT'S MATE?! AND HIS BRAT'S MATE!?" Kakarott—Goku—had to hold him back. 

Goku's brat—er, son, blushed. "Vegeta, Videl…isn't…isn't my mate," he stammered, blushing furiously. "We're just friends." No one really paid attention to him, however.  

"You won't any answers by yelling at me," shot back Syaoran grimly. 

He glared daggers at Syaoran, who threw the glare back, and Vegeta seemed slightly surprised that he did. 

"Woah, hold on a second. Who's the brat?" I asked confusedly. 

I could have sworn that all five of them face-vaulted. 

~

It took a while, but they ended up explaining everything to us about them. In turn, we explained about ourselves, even though I could tell by the look on Syaoran's face that he didn't trust them as far as he could physically throw them. But then again, Syaoran seldom trusts any one at all—that's my domain. 

Gohan—Goku's son, explained to concept of Super Saiya-jin to us, and by then, even Syaoran looked impressed. I performed a little bit of magic by dumping bubbles on everyone. 

"Bubbles!" cried Goku. "COOL!" I swear, he's a three-year-old trapped in a grown man's body. 

I waved my wand and they disappeared, and all of them looked bewildered except Goku, who had an absurd pout on his face. 

Trunks opened his mouth to say something when a there was a huge gust, and the click of a bullhorn. 

"SON GOHAN!" a female voice bellowed. We all looked up, and saw a bright yellow helicopter. 

"Schk. GOHAN, WHERE IN HELL WERE YOU?! Schk. YOU WERE LATE FOR MY FLYING LESSON! Schk." the girl's voice shrieked. 

Piccolo winced and covered his ears. "SHUT UP!" he roared. 

"WHAT DID HE SAY?!" 

"_SHUT—UP!" _

"WHAAAAAAAT? NEVER MIND, YOU JOLLY GREEN GIANT! I'M LANDING!" and she landed smack in the sand box next to the Penguin Slide. 

**SYAORAN **

A petite, pretty girl with short black hair stomped out of the helicopter, her bright blue eyes blazing. 

"GOHAN YOU STOOD ME UP!" 

I was strongly reminded of Mei Lin as the girl started yelling her brains out at Gohan as she jabbed her finger in his chest. 

"Videl, I—VIDEL!" he yelled finally, grabbing her shoulders. Videl fell silent and looked at him. 

"The lesson was tomorrow," he said softly. Every one face-vaulted again, besides me and Sakura, who was laughing silently. 

"Oh." 

There was a beat of silence, and then Videl whispered, "I…I'm sorry, Gohan." 

Gohan shrugged. "It's a simple mistake. It's okay." 

"Good." She grinned. "So can I hang out with you today?" 

"Uh…" he looked at her, who was smiling innocently. "Sure." 

"Cool, let me capsulate my 'copter." She ran up to the yellow machine and pressed a plate of metal. With a poof of purple smoke, there was a loud noise, and then a pop, and when the smoke cleared, it wasn't standing there, Videl was putting something small in a little box, then she stuck it in her pocket. 

"Okay, let's go." 

I blinked. Several times. "Was that a capsule?" I asked Trunks finally, after my voice was working again. 

"Yeah," he said casually, looking down on me. 

I hate being short. 

"What's going on?" wondered Sakura aloud as we walked down the street. 

"What do you mean?" I asked back. 

"Well, let's see, Eriol's possessed or something, Tomoyo…well Tomoyo is just Tomoyo, and these Saiya-jins are here, and there are more Cards or something and…and…"

"And what?" 

She whispered something that I couldn't hear. 

"What did  you say?" 

She mumbled it a little louder this time, but I still didn't catch it. 

"She said—" Piccolo began, but was interrupted by her squeal. 

**"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" **

I swore, drawing upon a vast amount of adjectives and verbs, and even Vegeta looked mildly impressed. 

Troubled, Goku scratched his head. "Do you think you can actually stretch it out that long, after you use a pitchfork?" he asked. 

Sakura looked at me and squealed again, suddenly bouncing up and down. 

"Piiiiiika, Piiiiiiiiika!"Bouncy, bouncy!" she squeaked, eyes wide and unfocused. And then she started singing. 

"FELIZ NAVIDAD! OH ho ho ho, FELIZ NAVIDAD! FELIZ NAVIDAD, cumpleanos felicidad!" And apparently, there was a dance routine to her Spanish song. She grabbed me and started to tango, and my face burst into flames. 

She attempted to dip me, which ended up us tripping over eachother's feet, and she fell on top of me, sitting on my abdomen/stomach. I just about died, as she hummed the last strains of her song happily. 

Sakura looked as pretty as ever, silky hair falling into her flushed face as she spoke rapid Spanish, and even though I had no idea what she was saying, she was still gorgeous. Her green eyes were still unfocused, and her pupils small, as she quieted, and furrowed her eyebrows. I barely had enough time to wonder what she was going to do when she leaned forward and kissed me full on the mouth. 

_OMIGOD OMIGOD—wait, is that her TONGUE?! _

I pulled away, and pushed her off, uncertain for a second. Then I realized that if these were induced feelings—which they no doubt were, I didn't want to delude myself into thinking otherwise. Sakura stood up, not the least bit fazed, and tilted her head, and looked at me quizzically. She just watched me. 

It was creeping me out—her green eyes trained on me like spot lights, boring eyes into mine, not blinking, not actually _seeing me, just…watching. _

And then she fainted. 

I caught her just before she hit the ground, my face about to explode. 

"Well." deadpanned Gohan. "That was interesting." 

~*~

Eriol scowled. His plan, OPERATION: TANGO was not working. "There _must be another way!" he yelled, anger seizing hold of him. _

"Eriol, shut up," replied Tomoyo, sewing yet another costume for Sakura. This outfit was a pale pink silk or satin of what he could see—Tomoyo wouldn't let Eriol see it yet. 

"Sorry," he said meekly. 

"Is there any reason why you guys are sitting in the playground?" asked a silky voice. Spinel. 

"Well, Eriol's secret lair underneath my bedroom balcony is currently out-of-order, so this was our only other place to go," stated Tomoyo in a very matter-of-fact tone. 

Spinel had nothing to say, so he just flew off, shaking his head and muttering about insane mortal female teenagers who had an odd sense of humor called sarcasm.  

"Cute animal, that Suppi." 

"WHO'S SUPPI?!" yelled a far away voice. Tomoyo giggled, and stabbed the needle into the cloth. 

A smirk curved Eriol's lips. "It's time to call out the heavy-duty army—the M.S's." 

"You've got to be kidding me!" Tomoyo gasped. "Syaoran will hate you forever!! Not to mention, Sakura." she added as an afterthought. 

"No he won't." Eriol replied calmly. "And he hates me as it is. But I don't mind. My job shall be far more easier if he loathes me." 

"But Eriol, the M.S's? Are you insane?" 

"Do you need to know an answer to that? But yes, I am." 

"Well you had me fooled." 

~*~ 

[A/N: confused yet? Goggled enough as it is? Well, honey, you ain't seen nothin' yet. ]

"Ha-RRY!" screeched Hermione, hair flying out behind her as they dashed along the corridor. "Where are we going?!" 

[A/N: to the bedroom! Hahhaha, I think not, I'm sorry] 

"I felt an immensely dark power from over here," he replied, and took out his wand. "ALOHOMORA!" he roared, and the door flew open. 

Two figures inside the room spun around, and Harry felt faint. 

"D-dad?" 

~*~ 

**SYAORAN**

Sakura was lying in my arms, when she stirred, and yawned widely, eyelids fluttering open. 

Then she scrambled out of my lap, and started hacking violently. Every one stopped and stared at Sakura, who was coughing up a storm. 

"BLEAAARGh!" something popped out of her mouth, and landed in her hand, a small fuzzy baby chick. 

"OHMIGOD!!!!" She screamed. "I SWALLOWED A CHICKEN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" 

It peeped, looking incredibly fazed, then hopped out of her hand. 

Then something hit me.  

Teenage girls do not, under any circumstances, cough up baby birds.

"SAKURA," I yelled. "IT'S A CARD!" 

"Yeah, well, WHAT THE HELL WAS IT DOING LODGED IN MY THROAT, HUH!?" 

"Er…" 

"Whatever," she sighed, slightly put out. She chanted the call, and then accidentally ended up hitting the chicken on the head, knocking it out, but sealed it. 

She stared at the pink card in her hand. "The…Dance Card? Whatever…Hey, it was transformed already," she said, and looked up at me. I shrugged. "I have no idea. Today is turning out to be the weirdest day in a while." 

"Too true," she conceded ruefully. "Too true." 

~*~

**THIRD PERSON **

"Dad—dy?" asked Harry, his green eyes growing huge and misty. Hermione put her hand up to her mouth. "Oh my goodness…" 

"What in hell?!" the stranger barked, backing away. 

The girl turned to him. "Eriol!?"  

"Tomoyo—I—"

Harry suddenly turned murderous. "YOU'RE HAVING AN AFFAIR!? YOU'RE ALREADY MARRIED TO MY MUM!" 

Tomoyo stared from Harry to Eriol. "You had a child with Kaho?! You're MARRIED!?" 

"No!" 

"DAD YOU'RE A LOUSY BASTARD!" Harry roared, lunging at Eriol, but Hermione grabbed his sweater, and managed to hold him back, barely. 

Tomoyo looked at Eriol, who looked at her. 

They said in unison, "Run." 

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDY!" squealed Harry, as he saw Eriol and Tomoyo leap out of the window. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Eriol landed in a bush, while Tomoyo somersaulted and landed perfectly on her feet, looking pristine as ever. 

"Tell me how the hell you do that," Eriol panted as they started running. 

"Practice," she said angelically. 

"You jump out of windows often?" 

"Oh sure, all of the time." 

Eriol blinked, then realized that she was being sarcastic. _Women. He thought, and shook his head, all too aware of the cries behind him. _

"DAAAAAADDY! DADDY!" 

They ran faster. 

~*~ 

**STILL SYAORAN, SORRY PEOPLES**

Sakura turned to me, an odd look on her face. "Do you hear something?" 

I raised an eyebrow, and listened. 

"Eriol?" 

"And Tomoyo!" she cried. "What's going on?!" 

And not too far off, we heard the distinct screaming of a "DADDY!!!!" 

**GOHAN **

Panting, Eriol (who had brambles and thorns in his legs, leaves in his hair, and a stick in his pocket) and Tomoyo ran up to Sakura and Syaoran, the two latter having confused but inquiring looks on their faces. 

"It's—it's…" started Eriol, but he collapsed. Tomoyo shook her head, and whispered, "Eriol had a child, and now he's chasing us." 

"YOU HAD A KID?!" roared Syaoran. "YOU'RE ONLY FIFTEEN!" 

Eriol raised his head, irritated. "I didn't, baka descendant. Some random kid who looks like me thinks I'm—"

Just then, a boy with remarkably untidy hair, blazing green eyes ran up, a girl with curly brown locks in tow. 

"Dad, how come you ran away?" he asked to Eriol, who was lying on the ground, banging his head against the cement. Then he shifted his gaze to Sakura. 

"Mum!?" 

Syaoran, who had been very close to Sakura, suddenly blanched, and turned to face her. 

"Syaoran!" she snapped. "LOOK AT ME. HELLO, He's… OUR AGE, FOURTEEN AT THE YOUNGEST! THAT MEANS I WOULD HAVE TO BE ONLY ONE YEAR OLD, YOU SICKO! I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL HE IS, BUT HE ISN'T MY SON! I'VE NEVER SEEN HIM IN MY ENTIRE FREAKING LIFE!!" 

Syaoran blinked. "I never said—"

Tomoyo smirked. "Syaoran's just upset because he thinks that Sakura and Eriol are a couple, that's all." 

"WHHAAAAAT?!" 

The girl smacked her forehead, rolling her eyes exasperatedly. "Harry, you idiot, that's not your father." 

Harry blinked. "Yeah, I know." 

She glared. "Then why were you running after him like some prat?! That's a famous wizard!" 

It was Eriol's turn to blink. "You know about me? I didn't think…" 

"I was being sarcastic, actually." 

"…Oh." 

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Harry Potter." Said the girl, introducing herself and her friend. 

"Hi," Sakura waved. "I'm Sakura." 

"Hello," Tomoyo smiled. "Call me Tomoyo." 

Syaoran nodded, muttering his name, and Eriol bowed and said, "Eriol at your service." 

Hermione turned to Harry. "So where are we, anyway?" 

"Uh…I don't know." 

Hermione's eye twitched. "What?!" 

"You're in Tomoeda, Japan." Supplied Sakura cheerfully. 

Hermione's jaw dropped. "J-Japan? How are we going to get back to England?!"  

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

And so ends this chapter of our insanely insane story. J hee, hee, hee. I hate Spell check sometimes. Okay, so I hate it a lot. It says my 'hee's' are not spelled properly. Screw it, I don't care. 

So anyway, can't wait for yet another chappie, huh? Well don't worry, my precious-es, another will come. ::rubs hands together:: BWAAAAAAHAHAHAHA! 

Ahem. Just wanted to say thanks so all of you that reviewed, thanks so very much! I love all of the reviews, you LOVE my story, apparently, which is great! Thanks SOO much! 

Oh—wondering what the M.S army is, huh? Well take a guess, go on, I'll double dare ya!! ^o^

You might be wondering what has happened to some of the characters. Don't worry, they're all there, you'll see. And why was Harry chasing after Eriol if he knows that he was not his father? (That sounds weird. Um. But yeah, basically…) Will Hermione go crazy? Will we ever have couple fluff? And if Harry and Hermione are there…Ron can't be TOO far behind, can he? ~.^ la, la, la…well, till next time! 


	6. Sexy Dragons and Bench Snogging

**Sexy Dragons and Bench Snogging  **

Hallo, peoples! Ready for the next chappie? All right then! ::cracks knuckles:: Off we go, into the land of…Insanity! OHOHHOHOHOHOHOHO!

P.S. If I owned ANY of this, do you think all of these characters would be in here at the same time? NO! Just be thankful I haven't had anything _too horrible in here. _

Yet. 

Well then! Hee, hee, let's get going, shall we? 

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

_Hermione's jaw dropped. "J-Japan? How are we going to get back to England?!_

_"_

Harry gave her an accusatory glance. "I thought you had the Portkey." 

"No, I—Wait, didn't we give it to Ron?" asked Hermione, raising an eyebrow.

Harry blinked then. "Er, yeah we did, actually." 

"Then where is Ron?" 

"I don't KNOW!" 

"HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND!" 

"YEAH, WELL, SO ARE YOU!" 

Hermione had nothing to say to this, so she just crossed her arms and glared at Harry. 

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged looks, and wisely stayed silent. 

Tomoyo, however piped up. "Erm…Well, why don't you clue us in? What's a Portkey?" 

"Aren't they muggles?" asked Harry to Hermione. 

"I don't…know." she replied. 

Eriol laughed then. "We're not Muggles," he cut in, smiling. 

"How do we—"

"Go to Hogwarts, do you?" Eriol interrupted Harry. "I thought as much, Harry. Sakura and Syaoran here aren't…well, _educated like you two are, but that's because they are involved in different magics, like elemental, for instance." _

"Ooh," said Hermione keenly. "Elemental magic hasn't been practiced for centuries!" 

Tomoyo noted that Syaoran looked the tiniest bit smug, and with good reason. He and Sakura were the most powerful forces in the magical community, and—

Her train of thought was broken as a voice, from far away started shouting. "HARRY!!! HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE HAVE YOU GOT TO?!" 

"I take it that's Ron?" asked Sakura sweetly. 

"Yes, it is," Hermione replied, grinning. 

"OI, RON!" yelled Harry back, waving. 

A tall, freckled boy ran up, slightly sweaty. "You git," he panted. "Gin and me looked every where for you!" 

"And Ginny would be where…?" 

Ron blanched, and spun around, only to see…well, air. 

"Hey guys!" chirped a voice. It was a pretty, redheaded girl with and a similar pattern of freckles on her face, who was presumably Ginny, who had seemed to simply…appear out of nowhere.  

"Ginny." Said Ron, still breathing hard. "You're not supposed to apparate yet! You're too young! There are LAWS!" 

"Oh, laws, shmaws," she said with a wave of her hand, tossing her red hair that her brother shared. "They were made to be broken." 

"I like her thinking," commented Eriol innocently. 

Ron gave Eriol the evil eye, then turned it onto Ginny. "Have you been spending too much time with George and Fred?" He demanded. 

"Possibly." 

Ron and Ginny bickered for a while, bantering back and forth, while Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol were having a quick mental discussion. 

_This is just weird. _

_State something OTHER than the obvious, next time, Eriol. _

_My apologies, dear descendent, I merely—_

Sakura cut him off. _Sorry, Eriol, but this is getting out of hand. People popping out of the air? And why was Harry chasing you anyway? And why are all of these…Saiya-jins here?_

_Sorry Sakura, no Vanilla Coke to satisfy your curiosity. _

_Be quiet, Li. _

_So we're back to last name basis, eh? _

Sakura smiled mentally. _Maybe. _

Eriol interrupted Syaoran's unspoken sentence. _As much as I'd love to watch you to have a flirty mental argument, now really isn't the time. _

_Eriol, shut UP, Syaoran mentally growled. __Before I hurt you, really, really badly. _

_Who needs fists when you have thread? Replied Eriol, a smirk broad on his mouth. _

_Eriol, I hate you. Syaoran snapped, rolling his eyes. _

At that, all three shut down their mental connections, and Sakura grinned. "Sheesh, well that wasn't very productive." 

"What wasn't?" asked Hermione. 

Sakura glanced at Syaoran. "Well we just had a very unproductive conversation." 

"Oh." 

"So—what are we going to do, just sit around and wait for somebody?" asked Tomoyo, shutting off of her camera, placing back in her bag. 

Eriol shrugged. "I guess, unless we find out why all of these people are here." 

Hermione shrugged. "I really don't know why we're here. Well, we came because Harry and Ginny could sense powerful Dark Magic coming from here." She looked around. "But there doesn't seem to be anything wrong." 

Syaoran muttered, "I don't know about that. Eriol's pretty damn evil, if you ask me." 

Ginny frowned. "Now there is someone who's evil," she replied, looking into the distance. 

Everyone turned to look. 

"Not MALFOY!?" gaped Ron. 

Harry twitched. "He's everywhere now." 

"He's actually pretty hot." Replied Ginny, eyes misty. "His blond hair is so cute!" 

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Yes, he DOES look dashing in his green Quidditch robes." 

Hermione and Ginny started giggling quite madly about the blond boy. 

"Kill. Me. Now." that came from Harry. 

Ron looked green, and it clashed with his hair quite horribly. "Bleargh." 

To this, the CCS gang had nothing to say. 

Draco walked—er, waltzed up, smiling genially. 

"Hallo, all." 

"BASTARD!" roared Ron, lunging at him. Hermione scowled, as she, Ginny, and Harry grabbed the back of Ron's shirt. 

"Don't kill him right now," Hermione hissed. "You'll get blood all over your new shoes." 

"New shoes, eh, Weasel? I couldn't tell—well, new, I guess meaning that they're second hand. I see now. Oh, and I wouldn't talk about killing me. I _am right here, you know."  Draco replied, raising an eyebrow. _

"Is that why the air suddenly smelled foul?" wondered Harry outloud. 

"No one asked you, _Potty." Snapped Draco. "I came here for Weasley." They somehow knew he meant Ginny, who blushed. _

"What do you mean?!" yelled Ron. 

"Well…I think I fancy him." Ginny squeaked, face hot. 

Hermione giggled. "You'll have such adorable children!" she clapped her hands. 

Harry eyeballed Hermione. "Herm, would you shut up?" he asked sweetly. And he seized her and kissed her. 

"Wow." Said Eriol. "Such directness. I love it." 

And this is what the next ten minutes sounded like: 

Ginny looked Draco up and down. "Wow, Draco, you're looking better every time I look at you!" 

"Well I AM pretty hot, aren't I?" 

"I'll say." 

Ron cried, aghast, "GINNY, that's MALFOY!" he wailed. 

"Um…so?" 

Ron just about fainted. 

Draco blinked as he realized Ginny raised her eyebrow at him, signaling for him to say something. Or she could have been signaling for something else. "_Vixen," he murmured. Ron looked sick. "Um, yeah! What she said! So?!" Draco demanded hastily. _

Ron sat down on the cement, and started rocking back and forth, eyes glazed, and he started to sing a song. 

_"My sister's dating an evil guy _

_I really think she must be high _

_Harry and Hermione _

_I'm sure they're bride and groom to be _

_For they are snogging quite passionatley…_

_On that bench! _

_I myself need a wench _

_But I am all ALOOOOONE!" _

"Nice tune," said Eriol, snapping his fingers along to it as if it were catchy. "Has a real nice beat." 

Syaoran rolled his eyes. 

Sakura took in the scene, and sighed. Draco and Ginny had started making out, as Harry and Hermione were on the bench, so that was occupied. Videl was yelling at Gohan, Goku and Vegeta were sparring, and Piccolo was talking to Dende, who had materialized out of nowhere. 

_"Tomoyo and Eriol are making out in a tree_

_And everyone's forgotten about me_

_No one cares what I do or say _

_Cuz they all hate me any way! _

_Sakura and Li are—"_

Sakura and Syaoran blushed quite violently, but Ron hiccuped sadly three times in a row and proceeded to forget about their line.

_"My sister's dating a huge fat git—"_

"I AM NOT FAT!" then a whispered, "Am I really, Ginny-kins?" 

"Of course you're not, Dracy-poo! Ron's just being a prat, that's all." 

_My ex-girlfriend and my best friend are sharing spit_

_Oh, I am sitting here unhappilly _

_But that is how it's meant to be, _

_MEAAAAANT TOOOO BEE!" _

"Aww, Ronnie-kins, don't cry," purred a sweet voice from behind Ron. He jumped. Could that be a purring female voice that came from behind him that was addressing him? Ron wildly looked next to him, seeing only air. Perhaps he had hallucinated the voice. Ron turned around.

 "CHO?!"  

Cho shrugged. "You're cute Ron, and YOU don't have a scar." Ron's face and ears were stained a maroon that matched the stripes on his socks. 

"Erm." Was all he could say. 

And then he saw a girl standing behind Cho. 

"And Fleur! I thought you were dating Bill!" 

"Well you see, Bill met some Eegyptian woman and 'e left me all alone, 'ee wants to give 'are relationship a rest. So I see you, and decide you are much more attractive zan yor bruzzer Bill." 

"I just want some." Piped up Cho, sidling next to Ron, who looked like a radish with a third degree burn.  

" 'Zees ees true! I myself like tall men, not leetle ones like 'arry Potter. And I like your freckles," cooed Fleur. 

"I do too! They're positivley adorable!"

"I 'ad 'im first you 'ogwarts ninny!"

"You blonde french twit! He's mine!" 

Ron, who seemed to regain some semblance of normalcy, soothed,  "Now, now, ladies, there's enough of Ron Weasley to go around!"  Both bickering teenage girls glaring at eachother murderously went underneath an arm of Ron's each silently.  "There now, that's better!" 

Cho craned her neck to look up at her red-headed man. "You really are quite the pimp, Ron," and she shot him a suggestive look through lowered lashes. 

Fleur drew circles on his shoulder. "You are so dashing, Ron," cooed Fleur, tossing her long silvery-blond hair behind her shoulder, eyes wide and innocent. "Like my knight in shining armor, on a 'orse." Then she glared at Cho. "You are zee old nag, are you not?" 

Cho shot her an evil, smouldering glare back, and made a rude gesture. 

Ron looked down at the two girls and said sternly, "Now behave, or I'll punish you." 

"Is that a promise?" asked Fleur hopefully. 

Cho looked disgusted. 

Ron, however, blushed. 

Yep. Now that THAT chapter is out of the way…I know, it wasn't quite as CCS-y as I would have hoped, but I guess that's the way things turn out sometimes! Don't worry, in the next chapter, there will be much more fluff for all of the couples…(trios?) but I can't say that everything will be as right as rain. 

Toodles! 


End file.
